A New Start
by BalanceSeeker57
Summary: underworld.hp crossover! Selene n Michael are now married, have three children and have resurrated four new elders for the new coven. When Dumbledore tells them their children ARE NOT theirs, havoc goes through Hogwarts and what's left of the WW
1. The meeting

**A/N: Me n my bff annie aka horses05 wrote this story together. its the first fanifc we wrote together but the concept is really gud. go easy on us! thx 4 readn. enjoy!**

**Chapter One: It's not our fault**

_**PissedBeyondRecognition13**_

_**and**_

_**Horses05**_

_Meet me in my office after dinner. _

Professor Dumbledore

P.S. I like Acid Pops

Harry read the letter over and over, wondering what the heck Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about. He had just received the letter from a first year Hufflepuff that he didn't know. She had brown hair, was average for her height, and very lanky. Putting the letter aside he turned to his dinner: chicken pot-pie. It looked delicious, but Harry didn't feeling like eating yet. He looked up at the Head table where Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers were, eating their meals quietly and chatting. Snape was even chatting, which was unusual for the greasy bat. He looked unhappy about something; all the teachers looked worried about something, especially McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Harry are you gonna eat that?" Ron asked, pieces of his dinner flying out of his mouth. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his best mate, nodding his head. Harry began to eat his delicious looking dinner as Hermione came rushing over to the table.

"Harry, did you get a letter from Dumbledore?" She asked hurriedly. She stared at him, waiting for an answer. What is this girl physic or something? Harry thought. He observed Hermione. She was holding a parchment, which looked like a letter, in her left hand.

"Well?" she nearly screamed, receiving stares from the follow Gryffindors listening nearby.

"Yes, I did." Harry said finally. "He wants me to meet him in his office after dinner. Why?"

"Because I got the same letter." Hermione said stretching out her hand that contained the parchment Harry had noticed earlier.

**SOMUSOMUSOMUSOMUSOMSU**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Enter," Dumbledore said sadly. He rested his head in his old fragile hands, breathing calmly. People filed into the room, as Albus slowly breathed in and out, his eyes closed.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Uncle?" A woman questioned. Dumbledore opened his eyes and stared at the woman before him. He hadn't seen her since she was a little girl. She was now a beautiful, full grown woman; and married to boot.

"We must wait for the rest of my people to continue this meeting, for it involves them also, my dear Sonja," he said calmly, "Who are these people that stand before me?"

Sonja shifted, "Why shall I tell you if you disowned your brother----me----and my kind?" Sonja asked venomously.

"Just a simple question, Sonja. What happened between me and Viktor is none of your concern." Dumbledore said not so calm this time. How dare she! Question me that way! Her father has taught her nothing!

"Do NOT speak of my father's name!" Sonja spat, "He may have done nothing to Cousin Matthew, but he certainly has done something to me and my child."

"Do NOT talk about son as if he has never breathed the air you inhale now!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Just because you blame my kind for his death, those many years ago, means nothing. We had no control over who killed Matthew, so you blame us for the mistakes you took in your life. You know we did NOT kill Matthew and yet you still blame us for his death, when you know he was like a brother to me!"

"Sonja, calm down." A man said placing a gentle hand on Sonja's shoulder, "It won't help the baby to be upset."

"Who are these people and what baby?" Dumbledore nearly shouted.

Sonja glared at her uncle, "This is Lucian...my husband and the father of my expected child," she said, pointing to the man next to her. He had long brown hair that passed his shoulder and looked particulary like Sirius Black himself. "This is Selene, her husband Michael, and their three children, Lumen, Lamia, and Temero Corvinus. Selene and Michael are both elders of our new coven, as am I and Lucian." Sonja continued, "Next to them are Amelia and her husband Kraven. She is also expecting and both are elders as well."

"Vampires? More bloody vampires?" Dumbledore spat. He shifted in his seat as all of his 'guests' glared at him.

"Yes, vampires and hybrids. Do we have a problem?" The man named Kraven questioned. He had black hair that fell a bit past his chin and a long nose; looking surprisingly a lot like Professor Snape. Amelia grabbed Kraven's arm gently as he tried to move forward, giving him a 'don't do anything stupid look', she had long brown hair, brown hair, and looked like a younger version of Minerva McGonagall.

"Vampires killed my son," Dumbledore said gravely, "killed my son and my lover, the only two people I truly cared for," he said, looking straight at Sonja. She showed sympathy and nothing more. She hated him for blaming her kind for their deaths but most of all her father and herself.

"Where are the people you speak of?" Selene's son, Lumen asked. He had bright green eyes, just like Harry Potter, black hair, like his mother, and was taller then her too. Lumen was skinny but built and looked like he had been trained to fight. The same age as Harry Potter.

Albus chuckled, "What may I ask is so funny?" Lamia asked, she had dirty blonde hair, like her father, and was also skinny but in shape and looked like both her brothers; ready to fight. Dumbledore also noticed every single person in the room that was not expecting had at least three guns on them. _Good Merlin. _

"Mia, you know your place," Michael hissed to his daughter. The girl looked defeated.

"Yes, father."

"It's quite alright Michael, if he can speak freely of us, then we can of him," Sonja reassured him.

"What did Viktor do to you that made you hate him so much?" Dumbledore asked, changing the subject; a bad subject. Sonja looked furious at his question, not physically, not you could see it in her eyes.

"If you must know...He killed me, burned me alive because of the child in my womb. Because of our child," Sonja said staring at Lucian, "He called it an abomination, and had me killed. His own daughter." She said venomously.

"Then how are you standing before us?" Dumbledore asked stupidly.

"I was resurrected, as was Lucian after being killed by Kraven, Amelia by Lycans, and Kraven by Markus." She replied bitterly.

"Who resurrected you?"

"We did," Selene and Michael said in unison.

"I see..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Enter." Dumbledore said quickly.

-

-

-

A/N:

yup another hp/undeworld crossover. booya! we hope u like it. PLZ REVIEW! good or BAD! lol thx 4 readn!

PissedBeyondRecognition13 and Horses05

aka

Jasmine and Annie (best friends foreva1!)


	2. Explanations

A/N: Thx you follow reader. We really apperciate you all coming this far to read our story. As u know by now we changed to summary a bit and the name of the story. the wat we original had it made no sense but this one does. We would like to thank RedandBlack12, Luna Weasley and Hermione Potter, and Dark Shadow of the Underworld for reviewing. Thx guys n girls! lol. Enjoy.

**Previously on A New Start   
**_"I was resurrected, as was Lucian after being killed by Kraven, Amelia by Lycans, and Kraven by Markus." She replied bitterly. _

"Who resurrected you?"

"We did," Selene and Michael said in unison.

"I see..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Enter." Dumbledore said quickly.

**And now:  
**Chapter Two: Explanations 

  
  
"You said you needed us, Albus?" It was Minerva McGonagall. She looked dead tired, having bags under her eyes. She eyed his guests before her, before turning to see if Severus was behind her, which he was.

"Ah, yes, Minerva. Please...come in." said Dumbledore, inviting the professors in. She quickly made her way up to her place, next to Dumbledore. She looked at the amount of people in the room, eyeing the children, most of all. _They look oddly familiar_, she thought, smiling sweetly. Severus took his place as well, on the over side of Dumbledore, eyeing Kraven, with what look like, disgust.

"Are you alright Kraven?" Amelia asked worriedly. Kraven looked angry and shocked all at the same ever since that man came in. "What is it honey?"

"Nothing...nothing at all. I'm fine." Kraven said not taking his eyes of Snape, but calming down a little bit then once before.

"Everyone this is Minerva McGonagall, our Transfiguration professor and the Head of Gryffindor House," Dumbledore said pointing to Minerva, who was on his left, nodding her head 'hello'. "This is Severus Snape," he said pointing to his right. Snape nodded his head slightly, not taking his eyes off Kraven. "He is our Potions professor, and Head of Slytherin House." There was silence before Sonja spoke.

"Since Albus will not introduce _us_, then _I_ will," she said coldly, after getting many questioning looks from Minerva. "I am Sonja, Albus' and Aberforth's niece, and daughter of Viktor Dumbledore." Snape stopped his staring contest with Kraven, and snapped his attention to the blonde before him.

"I didn't know you had another brother, Albus." McGonagall inquired.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't," the old man grumbled. "Viktor is not part of my family anymore, nor are you Sonja."

"Uncle, don't start this again. It is NOT our fault for Matthew's death," Sonja said, shifting slightly under the glare Albus was giving her. "Viktor maybe, but not me. You knew Matthew was like a brother to me."

"Viktor? Why do you call him by his first name, when he is your father?" Snape asked, quite interested in the conversation now. "And who is Matthew, Headmaster?" Dumbledore gave Severus a look that he had never received from this man, a look that silenced Snape immediately.

"Matthew was his son...my cousin," Sonja said bravely. Dumbledore glared at her. He did not want people to know of his loss, or receive the sympathy for it either. He hated people pitting him, and he would not have it.

"Sonja that is none of your concern. If I had wanted my colleagues to know of my son, then I would have told myself." Dumbledore said fiercely. "I do not want the sympathy from it." He said looking directly at McGonagall and then Snape.

"Why Uncle? It is better to talk about Matthew, to remember Matthew as he was. It does nothing but make him disappear, by silencing his memory from us." Sonja stated just as fiercely.

"That's enough Sonja. Do NOT talk of my son any further." Dumbledore said, staring at her again.

"I will talk of him as I wish," She said but said nothing more on the subject. Silence swept the room, for quite a few minutes before someone broke it.

"Why do you call your father by his name?" Snape asked carefully. There was a silence after this question. Sonja didn't want to answer this, but to clear matters up, she did.

"If he was my father then he would have respected my marriage and the knowledge of my expecting a child---a hybrid child. He thought it was an abomination and had my child destroyed---having killed me in the process." Sonja stated clearly. Snape looked at her sympathetically, but said nothing. "When I was resurrected, I was happy to find, someone had done the job of killing him. I am grateful for that, as if he were alive I would have killed him myself."

"Well he got what he deserved, by a ruthless person who was low enough to do it to him," said Kraven looking at Selene, who was grabbing for her guns but stopped when Michael placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He killed my family and lied about it, Kraven. You were there; you helped him cover it up. He even killed his own daughter." Selene spat, moving closer to the raven haired vampire, "It took six hundred years for that information to resurface. A nice slice through the head did him well." She stared at Kraven, listening to the quiet whispers from her children and her husband.

"Yes, but a person like you doing---" He started, not seeing his mistake in words.

"A person like ME! What does that mean? That I am not worthy enough to have killed him? Hmm? Who was the one who brought you back as an elder? I didn't have to do that Kraven; I could have just let you rot!" Selene shouted, moving closer and closer. Kraven gave Amelia a worried look, begging for assistance, but his wife merely shrugged her shoulders, telling him he had gotten himself into that mess, so he had to get himself out.

"Look Selene, I am very grateful for what you and your husband have done for me and Amelia, but you had no right to kill Viktor," Kraven said grabbing her arm. Selene did not like him touching her, folding her right fingers against her right palm, ---

WHAM!

She jabbed her palm into his nose, clearly breaking it. This caused Kraven to crunch up in pain and hold his now bloody nose. While Kraven groaned, Michael and Snape sniggered. Amelia cared to her husband, as the rest of the audience simply flinched at Selene's display.

"That is how tough my mommy is! You never get her angry! Right?" said Temero. He had blonde hair, and was like his siblings, ready to fight.

"Right!" The other two Corvinus' chorused. They loved it when their mother hit Kraven. He always deserved it and always had the same reaction. Selene stood there looking at Kraven with her arms crossed, where as Michael laughed quietly.

"Now what do you have to say?" said Selene to the pathetic man that cowered under her.

"Nothing!" He spat, still clutching his nose that Amelia was trying to heal.

"Good to know we are all on good terms," said Selene trying not to laugh. Selene smiled and turned to her children, who were now smiling like their father, not noticing the amount of people in the room had changed.

"Hem...Hem," a man with blonde hair, looking like Temero.

"Ah...Lucius, Narcissa, thank you for coming." Dumbledore greeted.

"Not a problem, Albus. Is something wrong with Draco?" Narcissa questioned, "What has the boy done now?"

"He is not in trouble Narcissa, but this does have to do with him and some other students as well as Lumen, Lamia, and Temero, here." He explained pointing to the Corvinus children. The Malfoys' stared at the children and the rest of the group, wondering what had happened to Kraven, but not asking. There was a silence, but then the fireplace roared and out stepped the Grangers.  
-

-

-  
"Password?"

"Chocolate feathers! Now let me in! I've said the password for the tenth time!" said the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. He was completely flustered and getting on his last nerve. The old kook had said the password was chocolate feathers in the letter he received, but the stupid statues were not listening.

"I am sorry but that is not the password," said the gargoyles.

"What do you mean by not the password? That's Dumbledore's favorite sweet." Draco screamed.

"Having trouble Malfoy? Can't get in?" said the voice of Hermione Granger. She and Harry had just finished their dinner, after receiving their letters from Dumbledore. Coming across Malfoy in such a hilarious way was always fun.

"I can too Mudblood, but the statue isn't listening." Malfoy sneered. Hermione stared at Malfoy, counting to ten, trying to control her anger. Harry was doing to same.

"Maybe it's the wrong password Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth. Malfoy smirked at their display; it was always fun to see them upset. "Why exactly are you here?"

"If you must know, Potty," Malfoy smirked, "I got a note from Dumbledore saying that I had to meet him in his office, after dinner." Harry shifted; he wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him. That would just be giving into his tact.

"Acid Pops," Hermione said clearly. She was frustrated with Malfoy and didn't want to bring attention to herself by punching him in the gut, a punishment he really deserved. The gargoyles moved to the side, leading to a stairway.

"Acid Pops? He changed it!" Malfoy shouted. The crackhead gave me the wrong password! He thought fiercely to himself.

"Yes didn't you get the postscript at the end?" Hermione asked sweetly, walking passed Malfoy and up the stairs, Harry following suit, sniggering as he went. Malfoy followed the Gryffindors up the stairs, keeping his distance. He didn't want to be contaminated with Mudblood germs.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"That must be them now! Enter." said Dumbledore. The door opened quietly, revealing Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked strangely at her parents, who looked worried and tired. Malfoy had the same effect.

"Hi Mum, Dad. What's going on?" Hermione questioned her parents. Malfoy was asking his parents the same thing. The Grangers shrugged their shoulders, as to say they had no clue and so did the Malfoys.

Harry watched his best friend and enemy hug their parents with worried looks on their faces. How he envied them. They had parents. Parents they could talk to, and hug and just be with, when he, Harry Potter, had no one.

He had had Sirius, but everything fell apart after he had fallen into the veil, to fall for eternity by himself. Harry would never see him again, the only father figure he knew. _Stop thinking about him!_ Harry screamed to himself, _there's no use in crying over him! He is gone! Gone for good! _Harry quickly pulled himself together and said hello to the Grangers ignoring Malfoy and his parents completely, not seeing the need.

"Dad, they look like us!" Lumen whispered. Lamia and Temero nodded in agreement. It was strange to have three complete strangers look just like you. Michael whispered the triplets' information to Selene. She became instantly uneasy and stared at the three newcomers. They're right, she thought.

"WHO ARE YOU?" said Selene walking towards Malfoy and grabbing him by the throat, pinning him to the wall. This made Michael rub his throat, remembering how she had done that to him in his old apartment.

"Well that can make us find out," said Lamia. Quickly the Malfoy's had their wands drawn, directed at Selene.

"Put my son down!" Narcissa hissed, "Or you will pay for the consequences."

"What are you going to do...point me to death?" She hissed back, revealing her fangs, eyes bright blue.

"SELENE! Put him down this instance! He is a student. This is why I called you here," said Dumbledore quickly. Selene quickly released Malfoy's throat, letting him fall to the floor. Malfoy rubbed his neck, as Narcissa rushed to care for him.

Pushing her away, he said loud as he could, "What the bloody hell was that for!" Selene turned to look at the boy on the floor. She was about to say something when Dumbledore spoke.

"Now that everyone who is needed is here, we shall begin this meeting." This grabbed everyone's attention, "This is about your children. Not the expected children but Lumen, Lamia, Temero, Harry, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stared at each and every child, not with a smile like he normally would but with a frown that scared Harry. He had never seen a frown on Dumbledore before, and neither had Hermione.  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the cabinet that contained the pensieve, setting the basin in front of his desk, in plain sight.

"This is a Pensieve, as some of you may already know, but for those of you who don't, it contains memories. Holds on to the memories in what seems like water. What I am going to show you today will not only be unforgivable by some but also frightening. These memories I'm going to show you are the day of your children's birth. July 31st, 1988, to be exact. While you watch these memories I ask that you try and remain calm, and leave comments to yourself until they are over." Dumbledore instructed, receiving nods from the crowd. "I will have those of you who have used the Pensieve before to go first to demonstrate how to get inside it. Harry, if you please," Albus said pointing to the basin.

Harry gulped and walked over to the Pensieve, he so clearly remembered. Carefully he took a deep breathe, shut his eyes, and touched the surface of the deep, getting sucked into it.

"Those of you who wish to see these memories please step forward." Everyone stepped forward, one by one, each were sucked it the Pensieve, with worried faces. Dumbledore was the last to enter.

_"Look James, he's opening his eyes." Lily whispered. _Harry froze, this was his memory.As Harry watched his parents, he could feel people staring at him, like he was the one on display. Lily began to play with his hair.

_"He has your eyes, you know." James amused. She giggled._

_"Yes, but, he has your hair." James 'hmphed', causing baby Harry to smile. The Harry now smiled too._

_"What's wrong with my hair?" He asked defensively._

_"Nothing honey. It's prefect," Lily said quietly. James smiled and kissed her forehead. _

_Dumbledore walked in to bid the baby goodnight and his parents as well, "He's beautiful Lily, has your eyes," with that the old man, smiling at the newborn Potter. _

_When a nurse came in to take baby Harry, two minutes later, Lily kissed her son goodnight and let the women take the baby._

The memory began to change this time it was Malfoy's turn to see what his parents thought of him.

smiled_"Lucius, look he's...smirking?" Narcissa said, her one day old son was smirking. _Malfoy was smirking, watching his mother's actions. **This is fun** he thought

**Wow, I guess that really is his trademark** Hermione mused to herself.

_"Why did you teach him that...you big oaf." Narcissa joked. Lucius_ _smiled._ **He smiled!** Harry thought, **Oh my God the bastard smiled!**

_"Surprisingly dear, I didn't teach him that," Lucius leaning in to give her wife a kiss._ Narcissa smiled, this was the Lucius she knew. Now he was nothing like that, no affection what-so-ever.

_"Excuse me?" It was a healer, "Sorry, but I have to take the baby to the nursery."_

_"Alright, goodnight Draco," Narcissa said, kissing her son's forehead, giving him to the healer. _

The memory changed again, but this time it was no longer in St. Mungo's, somewhere called "Redding Memorial Hospital" clearly Muggle.

As Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy watched Hermione's memory, Hermione could hear Malfoy whispering about Mudbloods and how stupid this was. _Shut up Malfoy_, was what she was thinking. She continued watching the memory as she saw her mother cry tears of joy, at the baby in her arms.

The memory ended quickly just the same way as the others and moved back to St. Mungo's, but this time Selene was in the hospital bed with two babies in her arms, and one in Michael's.

_"She looks like you," Michael said quietly, as the babies slept. Lamia was cradled in his arms, as Lumen and Temero lay in hers._

_"I think she looks more like you," Selene smiled showing her fangs slightly. She looked down at Lumen and Temero as they stay asleep in her arms. "Their beautiful," she whispered._

_"Just like their mother," Michael whispered back. She smiled, rocking the babies gently. Two healers came in a couple of minutes later to take the babies to the nursery. After protesting, she gave in and handed the babies over carefully. _

Instead of ending, the memory followed to the healers into the nursery. It was a pale blue color, surrounded with babies.

_In the far left corner, you could see two babies next to each other, one Harry Potter and the other Draco Malfoy. The healers carefully placed Temero on one side of Malfoy, Harry on the other, and Lumen and Lamia next to Harry. After leaving the babies in the basinets, one of the healers dimmed the lights and walked away._

_Minutes later a man walked into the room. He was tall, had a long blonde beard. He also had a badge saying 'Aberforth Dumbledore, Head Healer'. Carefully he walked over to the babies and stared at each of them._

_"This is for the best. They'll thank me one day." He whispered. Carefully he picked up Lumen and replaced him with Harry, you could never tell the difference between them. Next he switched Temero and Draco, carefully not to wake them. Draco stirred but didn't wake and neither did the rest. _

_Finally he took Lamia, cradled her in his arms and apparated to the Muggle hospital's nursery, with a quiet 'pop'. Like St. Mungo's it was empty and quiet. He gently replaced Hermione Granger with Lamia Corvinus and said quietly, "For the best." and apparated back to St. Mungo's with the real Hermione Granger. _

The memory ended and everyone began to rise to the surface of the Pensieve, mother's in hysterics, father's steaming, and children shocked unable to move.

-

-

-

A/N: Thx for readn. this kinda clears up things from the 1st chp for ne1 who is confused. We hope you liked it. it took us a while n lots of fightn 2 figure out wat 2 put. lol. Plz review. Tell us everything u thing about it gud or bad!. lol. thx again

PissedBeyondRecognition13 n Horses05

aka

Jasmine n Annie


End file.
